


In which Stan is awkward (and briefly naked for comedic reasons)

by littlesprouts



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: (I hope), Cutting, M/M, One Shot, Self-Harm, Violence, at least it's very short, eh, it starts out dark but there are some funny parts, just needed to get that picture out of my head, oh god I told myself to never come here again, stan is very awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesprouts/pseuds/littlesprouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dunno man, they're twenty-somethings and in this shitty motel. And they totally didn't do it (yet) (I mean who am I kidding right)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Stan is awkward (and briefly naked for comedic reasons)

As the pale morning light seeped in through the stained curtains Stan noticed the scars.

Rick was still asleep; his head resting on one arm, the other outstretched in Stan's direction.

The soft inner side of Rick's forearm was covered in thin lines, most of them just nuances lighter than the surrounding skin. But some were still a light pink, not quite healed yet. Even bars, neatly stacked up. Some were thicker and knotty where he must have reopened the wound several times. Those were the ones closest to his wrist.

Stan remembered a particular bleak evening after a fight with his father when he locked himself in the bathroom. Holding the blade over the bluish veins pulsing under his skin his hands were shaking too much to make the incision.

Rick's scars indicated a steady hand and determination.   
They spoke of a habit.

Stan's eyes wandered to the man's head of unruly hair. He looked different with his face relaxed. Now it showed his real age; when awake Rick sported a perpetual furrowed brow and somehow looked way older than his 23 years.

Stan was only months younger but he often felt intimidated by how careless Rick moved through the world. Not that he'd ever admit that. Rick was skinny - probably too skinny - with long arms and legs and without ever appearing lanky.  
He seemed comfortable in every situation he managed to get himself into but Stan suspected it was only because he was too detached from everything to actually give a shit. Mostly he was either too drunk or too high or both anyway. He was probably sleeping through a huge hangover right now.   
Stan have had much less to drink last night and his head was throbbing dully. And god, he was thirsty.

He decided to stop staring at the sleeping person next to him like a fucking creep and got up to go to the bathroom.

He eyed the plastic cups on the shelf above the sink, then drank right from the crane. The water was very cold -what could you expect from a shitty motel like this?- and splashed some into his face as well in an attempt to feel less disgusting and sticky. This only resulted in the rest of his body feeling even nastier now that his face was clean.

There was a not very trustworthy-looking shower in the corner - and of course you couldn't lock the bathroom door.

Stan cursed and got out of his boxers and into the tub. The water from the shower wasn't any warmer and he kept an eye on the door the whole thirty seconds it took him to wash himself with hand soap. Shivering he got out and violently rubbed himself dry in a desperate attempt to get warm.

The door flung open.

Frantically Stan tried to grab his boxers and turned to the lean figure in the doorway.

'J-jeez, calm down Pines'   
Rick's voice sounded annoyed. He pushed past Stan to fill one of the cups with water and gulp it down.

His wadded underwear in his fist and the towel wrapped around his waist Stan was on his way out when Rick called him back.

'Ya-a still need that?' his hand was pointing towards the towel.

The only towel in the bathroom. Shit.

With hot ears Stan threw it to Rick, who caught it in the air.

'Thanks'

Stan expected him to sneer but he simply turned towards the mirror, putting the towel down by the sink. Stan left quickly, closing the door behind him.

Moments later he heard the shower going off followed by a volley of oaths.

 


End file.
